Ferio, just kiss Fuu
by Angel's-Faith
Summary: My first fanfic. FxF and a little OOC. R


**Angela**: Yay, my first fanfic with MKR, I'm so excited.

**Ferio**: As long as you don't make us do anything stupid, I'm okay with that.

**Angela**: Oh, okay, cause I'm just gonna make Hikaru sing and you confess to Fuu.

**Ferio**: That's stupid!

**Fuu**: (blush)

**Angela**: You can't do anything about it cause I control this story (cackles)

**Hikaru**: (pops out of nowhere) Angela doesn't own anything.

**Angela**: Now that that's taken care of, on with the story.

* * *

It was a typical day for our favorite magic knights. Everything was at peace in Cephiro. Well almost everything. 

Our favorite fire knight was up to no good again.

But this time, she went way beyond her limits.

She began to concoct her evil plan that includes bringing certain someone together.

And how does she do it, she bursts into song.

"Hey Ferio, I need you to …..um…..help me with something." said our favorite red head.

"Oh, okay." said the young prince, not knowing what Hikaru has in store for him.

And off they went to the garden.

Meanwhile, our wind knight is quietly reading a book in the garden, not knowing what lies ahead.

"So why are we here again?" asked the green haired boy, still utterly confused.

They were hiding behind the bushes near a bench where Fuu sits. Seeing this only made Ferio more confused.

As our swordsman blush like a tomato, our red head girl can only smirk…

"Hey Ferio, what do you think of Fuu?" asked Hikaru, struggling not to laugh.

"Hmm, why do you ask?" asked Ferio, who is now feeling uneasy.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you look cute together." Hikaru managed to say.

"Oh, well she's very nice, and….um…very pretty, and….is very smart." said the tomato faced Ferio.

"Well, in that case…." and then the music starts…

Hikaru: There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Ferio stared at Hikaru with horror and cried. "HIKARU!!! What are you saying?!?!?!?"

Hikaru just giggled at Ferio's attempt to wriggle out of the conversation and sang. "Yes, you want her"

Ferio gared at Hikaru and screamed. "I do not!"

Hikaru: Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Ferio blushed as he imagined him kissing Fuu..

Hikaru: Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Ferio heard Hikaru's lines saying he's shy and shouted. "Hey! I am not shy or a chicken!"

Hikaru heard Ferio's remarks and did the only thing she could think of...cluck at Ferio..

Ferio grew furious at Hikaru and shouted. "Cut that out!!"

Hikaru smirked at Ferio and sang. "Now's your moment"

Sitting there just all alone

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Ferio became saddened at the thought and whispered. "But I can't do it, what if she doesn't like me back…"

Hikaru sighed at Ferio's remarks and harmonized. "Sha la la la la la"

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Ferio looked up at Hikaru when he heard her sang..

Hikaru glanced back at Ferio and patted him and she sang. "Sha la la la la la"

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

Ferio smiled weakly at Hikaru thanking her for comforting him..

Hikaru: You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Then the music stopped...

Ferio tried to be brave and walked up to Fuu and said. "Ummm, Fuu.."

Fuu heard Rerio and stood up facing him while saying. "What is it Ferio?"

Ferio sweated buckets thinking he may not be able to say it and stammered. "I.. I.. you see.. I… I love you Fuu"

Fuu just stared at Ferio and said. "Ferio, I love you too."

They both get closer to each other getting ready to kiss..until…

"BOO!"

That made Ferio and Fuu jump back and scream. "Aaah!!!"

Fuu turned only to find Caldina standing there. "Miss Caldina, we didn't know you were there…"

Hikaru saw everything and cried. "Caldina how could you ruin my plan!!!!"

Fuu was surprised to see Hikaru and said. "Miss Hikaru, what do you mean plan?"

Hikaru looked at Fuu and falls to the ground..crying and saying.. "The plan to get you together and now it's ruined!"

Fuu just walked up to Hikaru and patted her back and said. "Miss Hikaru, it was nice of you to help us with our relationship, and your plan wasn't ruined, without you, I couldn't have found out that Ferio loved me, and for that I thank you."

Hikaru, hearing Fuu's remarks loked up and said quietly. "You, you do?"

Caldina, who was still dumfounded just said. "Well, I don't know what's happening, but seeing I'm not wanted, I'll just go." And with that she walked away...

* * *

**Angela**: So how'd you like my story? 

**Hikaru**: I was a little bit OOC but other than that, I'm okay.

**Ascot**: I wasn't even there…..

**Angela**: Well, I wanted this story to be about Fuu and Ferio so I couldn't think of a way to put you there, but I'll try to the next time…

**Hikaru**: What is the next story?

**Angela**: You'll find out soon, please R&R.


End file.
